


Betrayed: Descendants of the void

by nazarkovn



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Civil War, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Logistics, Mycelle, New Continent, Overseers - Freeform, Training, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazarkovn/pseuds/nazarkovn
Summary: Ruby Rose was once a simple student at Beacon Academy, yet she never belonged there. Her 'friends' saw to that. Now it is time for her to join a new family; one where she would be more welcome.'A true Human must be born twice, once from their mother and once again from themselves.'





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic is in the process of being transferred from FF.net
> 
> Expect a new chapter every few days or so.

Betrayal is the only truth that sticks-Arthur Miller

Ruby Rose first joined beacon with a childish attitude and extreme passion for justice, she had joined at just 16 years old and was by far the youngest student at beacon, she had few friends, just Velvet and Blake (unofficially) yet despite her friendliness people hated her for how she was favored by the teachers and out of sheer jealousy for the shadow she cast over their school. Even Yang was also no different but for another reason, she didn't like the idea of adopting a stranger and had always been cold to Ruby but now seeing herself overshadowed her ego could not be contained.

 

RWBY was a ticking time bomb of opposites that would never fit together and would only last as long as the teacher's gaze was on them. And now the time was right…

* * *

Ruby lay on the roots of an ancient tree, her cloak torn, her clothes in ruin, several shards of her precious scythe in her hands, she had held out against the hordes of Grimm until her Scythe broke and a Grimm gad slashed her, a red stain just above her left hip

"So this is how it ends?" Thought Ruby, her demise advancing upon her with a white smile "no friends beside me, no heroic last stand, just death" as the Grimm drew closer, she accepted her fate and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow, a blade sliced through the air and she heard a roar from the Ursa Major.

She opened her eyes, the Forest floor was littered with mountains of Grimm corpses she had slain earlier, she looked up and she saw a man in a uniform of sorts. He wore an overcoat with some sort of webbing hanging lose in leather pouches and black combat boots and gloves, he had black hair and was wiping his sword with the hide of one of the freshly slain Grimm.  
As if feeling her stare the man turned to stare back. He had a visibly bald head aside from a few tufts of Black hair around the side, he stared further and asked

"What are you doing in these parts eh?" Coming up to her and kneeling down in front of her hunched form "You're miles away from civilization… you don't look one of the villagers" he looked down at her scythe "No, you must be a hunter or a madman to come here, which are you?"

Seeing that now he wanted an answer Ruby obeyed and told him "I was here on a training exercise but my friends abandoned me here"

"So that's it… You're a Hunter-in-Training right?" She nodded "(sigh) I see, well I can't leave you here now or my wife would kill me, and you want that wound looked at right? How about you come with me. We aren't too far from my extraction point, how about you join me? Eh?"

Ruby looked up at her saviour and quickly accepted his offer, she may not know much about medicine but from how her whole blouse and corset were stained crimson

"Excellent, I'll give you some basic first aid and then we can head on over there" He opened one of his pouches and produced a tampon, some bandages, a bottle and tweezers. Checking the bottle he swore lightly and chucked it to the side, he looked back at Ruby and told her "Well looks like I'm out of anesthetic from all the people I've been saving lately, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way" as he picked up a branch and snapped off a chunk, "Bite down" he said offering her the twig, she did so reluctantly but continued looking at him in interest as to how he would prevent her death. The man unsheathed a small utility knife.

"You do know what you're doing… right?"

"Well, you don't have much choice, do you? But technically… Yeah, I've never had any real in-depth training but if I know enough to fix myself countless times I probably know enough to fix you"

The procedure was painful but necessary as the man began to operate on her. "Say, what's your name? on second thought don't answer or the gag will fall out, and we wouldn't want you screaming and calling the whole forest to us eh?" he said as he attempted to remove her corset. "You know this thing kinda saved your life, heck if it hadn't absorbed whatever hit you you'd be in far worse shape. (Crack) whops, I hope that didn't hurt"

"No, but my corset is certainly broken now" Ruby mumbled through the gag

"Beater the corset than a bone. Anyway, bite now this may hurt" having removed the corset the man roughly stabbed the tampon in and quickly bandaged her side. Indeed it did hurt, not as much as it did earlier. "Easy on the wood girl, or you're going to get a mouthful of splinters to go with the stab wound" she stopped biting and indeed felt slightly better "Now try standing up" said the man packing his tools up "I need you able to walk if possible but tell me if it hurts, alright?"

She tried to stand up, but could only do so with a grunt and instantly clutching her side "No, I can't"

"Yes you can, you stood up didn't you? You can walk… but hold onto me while doing so"

"What's your name by the way, you couldn't tell me earlier, how about now?" asked the man as they walked further into the endless red forest

"Only if you tell me if you know where you're going, cos we seem to be going in circles"

"Alright then, the forest is covered in paths where people often walk, we're on one right now, you can tell by how the leaves are rather beaten here, almost to a mush in fact. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Huntress-in-Training Ruby Rose, or perhaps just Ruby now" said Ruby looking sad

"What do you mean?" asked the man curiously

"I don't want to talk about it. What is your name by the way?" answered Ruby in an obvious effort to steer the conversation away from her personal life

"Alright, I'm not going to intrude on that. The name is Phill, Phill Philipson, No idea what my mother thought when naming me that(heh)" he looked down towards his watch "anyway I arranged to be picked up at 4:30 and now it's 4:32… The driver is obviously late, it shouldn't be long before he arrives.

* * *

Indeed it wasn't long before the few birds left in the trees were spooked by an engine's chugging. Along trigged an armored personnel carrier with only two or so crewmen visible smoking from an exposed roof hatch.(imagine a FV432-Look it up) Dressed in an autumn oak leaf camouflage the metal beast had slightly sloped sides and a single door at the back, no cabin was there to be seen aside from a few vision slits at the top alongside a single machine gun manned by a bored looking crewman; he wore similar attire to Phil but wore a crash helmet as well as Oak Leaf colored overalls over his coat.

"Phill… That you?" shouted the crewman over the edge of the machinegun, attempting to outyell the engine of the APC

"Yep, that's me, you're running a little late innit?"

"Yeah whatever, stop complaining or walk, that's how we do things in the mechanized" he paused and shouted "Besides. All them logistics guys were bogging us down in paper so it's not really our fault anyway" He gestured for the two to enter.

Phill threw him a thumbs up and leaned down to Ruby "that's our ticket, ladies first" and pushed Ruby towards the APC, She climbed in and found the inside to be covered with wires toolboxes and god knows what else, but the two long padded benches were certainly nice to sit on compared to their earlier walk.

"Hey Phill, whose the girl?" yelled the same crewman at Phill just as he was coming into the armoured back

"She got lost in the woods…"

"Yeah right, next you'll be bringing them over in a white van"

"Chill Gregory or your sick disses are gonna set the forest ablaze and command will have my ass for it"

"I was only joking; any friend of yours is a friend of mine. She has got one nasty gash right there, she can lie down or something if you move some of the boxes and I'll tell the driver to drive easy, k?"

"Thanks mate, you hear that Ruby, you can get some rest and I'm sure that wound will heal far better if you don't move around" noted Phill while moving some of the boxes to free up a bench "here, have a lie down I'll wake you when we arrive"

Ruby decided not to argue as she was indeed quite drained and that she knew that her aura would heal her up if she slept. And off she went, despite the loud engine and the banter of the three above Ruby Rose went to sleep.

 


	2. Overseer

_The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend-Zac Brewer_

Ruby was shaken awake by a firm hand and moaned "Five more minutes Yang" rolling over only to find herself on the hard metal floor with a thud. Opening her eyes she found herself back in the APC with Phill sitting opposite her, he stood up and looked out of the open top and leaned to Ruby

"We've arrived at the Hangar, this is where we get off" he gestured for her to stand up.

Ruby stood up with some assistance from Phill and looked over the Half-Track's metal side, in front of them stood a well-camouflaged door almost 20m in length, it's rough metal surface slowly hiding within the cliffs above. As the door opened the bright light of many lamps and the such pushed back the night and after a moment of blindness, Ruby saw into the Massive hangar.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked Phill "It took us nearly 13 years to complete the base, it was certainly worth it even if it was unnecessarily large. Anyway, now that we've arrived let's head down to the hospital and get you looked at eh?" he said gesturing towards a large door in the back. The two walked through a maze of APCs and their Crews plus the few tanks that were scattered around the Hangar, Visibly abandoned.

The pair walked out of the hangar and through a set of similarly steel doors "Are all the doors in this place steel?" asked Ruby wondering about how much steel it would have taken in that case.

"Well the doors are actually some kind of alloy our engineers were able to produce, it's the same as that used in our swords actually. But no, the doors are mostly just your average wood from here on- it's just the risky areas that have such precautions in them. The two walked to what looked like an elevator and stood in it, the chamber's status as an elevator was confirmed when the room zipped down into the depths of the facility.

* * *

Ruby stepped out and into a small crowd of people, all of whom were scurrying around like rats at a wheel of cheese. Fortunately Phill grabbed her hand and guided her down the corridor until they reached a much nicer looking wooden door with a red cross on it; a universal symbol of medicine. As the door opened Ruby was hit with the foul stench of hospital air and the ridiculous amount of chemicals within it.

"And who might you be?" said a voice from behind one of the green curtains

"Friends Dr Emirs, I've got someone that needs treatment here"

"Oh, Phillipson? What have they got?"

"Major blood loss and wound on the abdomen; Grimm caused" said Phill at a nearby curtain

"Is the patient with you now?"

"Yep, right here"

"Well assuming the patient can stand and is not in audible pain, do they really need me while I'm performing a procedure. I will be done in five minutes, please wait in the corner like the rest of us mortals"

"Whelp Ruby, looks like we'll have to wait, don't worry you've already lasted a day, you can last another five minutes"

"Hold up, Ruby… You've been wounded for a whole day without proper medical treatment?"

"Well…" Ruby tried to reply before a figure in white few through the green forest of curtains and landed in front of them.

The man was tall with a white lab coat and grey coloured pants and instantly glared at Phill "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" before looking over Ruby "Hold up… She seems fine" Ruby sheepishly lifted up the remains of her Blouse and Emirs saw a truly horrifying sight for anyone in his profession; the bandages around her waist were no longer crimson, they were a dirty, rust-covered mess. "Get in there quick, undress and I'll see you in a moment, I need to talk to Philipson for a moment. Phill also nodded

Ruby reluctantly walked over to the curtain and shut it, within there was a bed, table and chair with a few hooks within the grey wall. As she undressed she heard the doctor shouting something at Phill but the thick curtain curbed most of it to mindless mumble.

* * *

Dr Emirs was pissed, Philipson was not a doctor by any means so he shouldn't have yelled at him but after seeing the Ruby girl's wounds he feared the worst; a full blown infection and thus couldn't afford to take any chances with such things. Walking into the cubicle he was surprised at the girl's age, she couldn't have been much older than 16, yet she possessed scars of all sorts both here and there, more than even some veterans within the order(although what he counted as veterans was rather loose in the first place). He went up to his cabinet and grabbed the necessary tools and a bit more before returning to the cubicle and addressing Ruby "Ok Ruby, I need you to sit up and tell me if this hurts" before pushing a few areas around the wound "Ok, no pain do it may have healed already" Looking back at Ruby he asked "Would you be able to remove the bandages yourself so I can be ready with a pad to catch the blood?", Ruby nodded and took the scissors indicating that she was ready to cut. Emirs watched with caution as the formerly white fabric fell away to reveal… a standard issue tampon soaked in blood within the wound. It was an odd measure to be sure as tampons were generally reserved for bullet wounds and as such special types were issued with antibacterial agents within them. Yet this interesting method that Phill used certainly worked… there was no infection to be seen and the wound was beginning to heal with the aid of the chemicals within the tampon.

"Will I live?" asked Ruby, obviously worried at the doctor's silence

"Yes, you'll be fine, it's just that Philipson back there used a rather odd method of treatment with the standard issue tampons we provide in our first aid kits…" I may introduce this into the training program he thought as he observed the lack of infection and the all-around good state of the wound. "Ruby you'll be fine but I would like to keep you overnight… actually nah, you've had a night's rest on the APC right?" Ruby nodded "then you may leave, but your clothes are in tatters so would you mind me giving you some?

"No, please do doctor" answered Ruby, relieved at her improving health

"Alright let me get you something, you're not one of ours so I can't give you a uniform but I suppose you can have a tracksuit…"

Minutes later Ruby emerged, dressed in a grey Tracksuit but with her old boots, she was quite relieved at her state of health but she understood that these people brought her here for a reason…Perhaps they wanted to recruit her, or worse. Philips came up to her and asked "So, will you be alright?"

"Yes, but I was wondering. Why bring me here? Why treat me? All that stuff... You want me to join don't you?"

"Well, I will admit I was considering that possibility I won't force you to join… Although considering your current situation I would say it's not the worst idea"

"I suppose you're right… ill join, but can you tell me just what I'll be joining before I commit to anything"

"Alright I suppose, come with me, I'll take you to the High Overseer and he will explain everything, I'll give you a basic rundown right now if you want though"

"Ok, lead the way"

* * *

Ruby Followed Phill out of the infirmary, the Doctor waving her goodbye as she disappeared into the lose stream of people running down the wide corridors. Phill led her to what looked like a canteen and they sat down at one of the square stone tables, Phill asked if she wanted anything and Ruby (Having missed Breakfast) was certainly hungry.

Phill got her a Baguette and a bottle of water and some other thing for himself, getting into a business pose asked "So… What do you want to know?"

Ruby had some time to ponder the question on her way here and thus asked "Everything, history of the place, who do you fight for? Everything"

"Well I suppose I'll start with history then, alright?" she nodded and he continued "The Overseer Order is actually a former subordinate of 'The Abbey' I don't know much about them but they were a church of some sorts, Anyway there was a revolution on their home continent of 'The Isles', The Isles is nowhere near our continent of Remnant though… Anyway the overseers needed to escape to avoid being annihilated by the countless mob so they tried to do so on boats, but they were shot down before they could leave. When all hope was abandoned a whaling ship pulled up beside their pier and the captain introduced himself as the previous High Overseer; he had been excommunicated for one reason or another and was sent to the slums to live out his days. Apparently though he gathered a group of followers from amongst the lot in the flooded district, Hijacked a Whaling ship and Saved the remaining Overseers from Certain death." Phill breathed in heavily and asked "Any questions so far?"

"Why was there a revolution?" asked Ruby, Curious to what could motivate such actions

"Well as far as I know the government was unpopular and corrupt, that's the gist of it. Once the government was gone they went after their supporters, namely the Overseers. Anything else?"

"No, please keep going"

"Anyway the people on that ship were all inducted into the order and High Overseer Campbell became it's leader. He still is to this day"

"He must be pretty old then"

"Yeah, he is like 70 now but still works as his job requires, I heard he's still decent with a sword as well. Anyway, back to the story. They entered a storm on their way to some other continent but were greeted by some entity that transported them here, The High Overseer referred to it as the Outsider. Yet before their leave The outsider was the entity that they were trying to fight against… so in return for the outsider's help the order allowed all outsider worship and now we take part in a ceremony dedicated to him every year… Any questions?"

"No not really, but does that mean there is indeed a god?"

"We don't know what he is, but we know to keep him happy… Anyway, that is it I believe, shall we see the High Overseer now?" Said Phill while looking at something on his phone

"Yes, I suppose it is time…"

**Please tell me if you like the rewrite In a review or PM!**


	3. Chapter 3 Choices

 

_To keep the body in good health is a duty... otherwise we shall not be able to keep our mind strong and clear-Gautama Buddha_

Ruby was led by Phill through the streets of the bunker, its lively inhabitants likely heading down to the canteen, their happy chatter echoing through the street like a wave. They walked on through a few guards and other Overseers before arriving at a main street of sorts; the neon lights contrasting sharply with the grey-concrete of the bunker's corridors. In front of the pair stood a two story black building with banners draped over its walls and a large golden Overseer symbol hanging over the Iron door, Walking up to the guards Phill said something to them and one nodded, allowing us to pass within.

The place's interior was a cool chrome Black with green wallpaper, the occasional painting or lamp covering the usual grey concrete along with a few shelves here or there. Ruby soon found herself within a lobby of sorts, the dominating feature being a painting of a man in a red overseer uniform gazing at the void, standing on the deck of a ship weathering a storm. The rest of the lobby was plain, a few sofas plastered around the area aside from a single door, labeled 'High Overseer'…

Within his office sat a man in his forties with a scared face, his sabre and mask hanging from the fireplace behind his desk, the man was Thaddeus Campbell, the leader and High Overseer of the Dunwall branch of the order, He stood at an imposing height and was dressed in a different, crimson uniform compared to the dull black of the others.

* * *

 

He had been cast out, abandoned by his own brothers, yet he knew they did not want him to go, he could see that much even though the featureless masks they wore and their black eye sockets. He never did give up, he fought both the plague and himself and trumped over both. Over time gathering those still uninfected and teaching them his ways, in turn they pledged their loyalty to him, drawing forth like moths to a flame. He and his regiment of misfits, thugs and general scum attacked a whaling ship leaving port on small paddle boats, capturing it within the half hour. As he stood at its helm he saw the abbey in the distance, fire belching from within and little lanterns and black outlines running around like fireflies. He remembered those faces, how they didn't want him to leave. He ordered the ship to be docked near the small wharf the Abbey had, he went down into the flames and rallied the remaining Overseers, with them he hauled whatever could be scavenged from within the flames. Guns, bullets, manuscripts and a few precious music boxes. With their merger supplies they sailed forth towards Serkonos, hoping that their native brethren. But a storm led them off course and they we shipwrecked on the southern coast of Vytal and set up a settlement there, discovering what a Faunus is, fighting Grimm and eventually building a small city in the forests and finding a bunker which (after some renovation) would become their base for many years, regularly trading with locals eventually discovering Dust and finally striking a deal with the locals, the local villages would each send one man or woman to join the Overseers every year and in return the Overseers would protect the villages from any Grimm for free and also station Overseers inside every village as a makeshift police force, at first the locals didn't trust these Overseers but eventually after a few years the locals began to think of being sent to The Overseers not as a punishment but as a privilege, the high overseer eventually decided to send Overseers from being posted to random villages to their home village whenever possible, after this the overseers became incredibly popular around the southern area of Vytal , however after around four years on the island the Outsider visited them and explained to them that he caused the storm that sent them to Vytal and that he wanted to see how The Overseers would act, after seeing the Outsider themselves, he also told them that in several years one of the marked whom was born on in Vytal and was a daughter of on Overseer , would join them, The Overseers voted to legalese Outsider worship, and old woman visited him then, a member of the Oracular Order (farseers) and sang him a song… he still remembered the words to this day, it was called 'Red like Roses'

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._ _  
_ _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_ _  
_ _Black the beast descends from shadows!_ _  
_ _Yellow beauty! Burns gold!_

Thirty years had passed since then, during those times The Overseers eventually decided to build their stronghold underground due to geothermal energy being possible at such depths, after many years it was complete and expanding, the Stronghold eventually became a large city of sorts which many wished to visit and for the first time there were as many civilian occupants than Overseers which lead to the creation of a law system and also jobs which weren't military in nature, all in his lifetime...

* * *

 

Ruby waked in to the room as directed by the Phill and saw a man in his mid-forties dressed in the same uniform as the guards outside except it was red and his one had a golden band on his left arm with the logo of this organization on it in black and gold

"Welcome Mrs Rose, I am High Overseer Campbell, leader of the Overseers and founder of this city of stone"

"Hello High Overseer, I Am Ruby Rose and I wish to join the Overseers"

"Well Mrs Rose, Have a seat" He said pointing to the chair in front of the desk "Now, first of all, I will ask you… why do you, a complete outsider want to join us?"

"Well… I have nowhere to go now that I'm all the way out here"

"I could have a pilot drop you anywhere in Remnant"

"No, I cannot return due to a set of circumstances I do not wish to talk about"

"If those are your team's abandonment of you I have no issue with that but if it is something else…"

"How did you find out?" asked Ruby anxiously

"Overseer Philipson sent me a report on you yesterday, it said something like that"

"I see… yes, it is true, I'm a former huntress-in-training from beacon academy in Vale. I and my team plus a few others were sent here on a training exercise"

"Ok, well I have no issue with you joining but you must sever all ties with Beacon"

"That won't be an issue High Overseer; you see they abandoned me, on purpose. I suppose it was why you found me in such a state; they threw me off the Bullhead and sent down one of the Grimm-attracting beacons, attracting various Grimm to kill me"

"What is a Bullhead?" interrupted The High Overseer "I have not heard of such a craft before"

"It is a flying craft designed to transport Hunters into dangerous zones" explained Ruby

"I see… please, carry on. Why would they betray you?"

"I am 16 years old; the standard entry age for Beacon students is 18. The teachers always favoured me, so jealousy I guess"

Campbell remembered Dunwall; the city they escaped was full of the sort that Ruby described. She had his sympathies now. "Ok Ruby, I think I'll let you into the Order. But you must first read through this booklet, it contains all the Rules and regulations and you MUST read through it and know that you agree to this you must follow the following conditions. I'll wait, tell me once you're done" said he while pushing a small folder across the desk to her and walking over to the kettle in the corner of the room.

As Ruby read through the paper, she noticed that the terms were quite good, all she had to do was first pass training which should last a year or two, then she had to last a year or if deemed necessary two depending on the missions she does, then she would become a full member after which she could either leave in which case her house would be marked as a safehouse for the order and she could be asked to help with supply delivery and the such (Essentially becoming a sleeper agent), if she stayed then she would be able to advance through the ranks and so on. "Ok, I accept" said she as she handed the file back over

"Excellent, but first I need to present something to you" he said revealing a worn box from under the table "I would have been unable to give this to you if you didn't join" and opened the box, inside was a rifle and a sword "Did you know your mother's mother was an overseer?"

 


	4. Chapter 4 Midway

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple-Oscar Wlide_

"What?" said Ruby? "So my mom wasn't a hunter?"

"Yes, Summer Rose was her name, the one she changed to anyway, before her name was Callista Curnow, She was one of the few women in the order back then, an excellent student, one of my best, I loved he like a daughter, but one day she asked for permission to leave the order, of course I accepted. She was one of the oldest members at 40 years old, and while most like her left active duty and did other things she just kept on fighting, after she left after a year she sent me letter asking me to marry her and a man called Taiyang Xiao Lang, I accepted trusting her judgment, a month later they arrived and I married them, they lived like that for a year before you were born, they sent me a picture of you, I was very happy for her"

"What happened then, well no doubt Yang's parents told you of a large Grimm attack, well that's not technically true, what actually happened was that a large amount of very powerful Grimm congregated on her while she was out hunting. But I know that she was strong enough to defeat them, no… there was something else (Sigh) if only I knew… anyway, we recovered her body, as per ceremony it was burnt to ash and placed in an urn within our hall of commemoration. You can visit her later should you join"

"I see… where is her body now?"

"After we recovered her was to put her in the hall of commemoration, this shows her as an important person, after our talk you can go see her body, but just so you know most had to be rebuilt due to her wounds" Said Campbell standing up and reaching into a nearby bookshelf and taking out a folder "You have a mission, more like an entrance exam, you need to first, however, learn how to use our swords and guns, I have assigned Overseer Blair to train you begin tomorrow"

"Thank you, Sir"

"Just call me Campbell or High Overseer, Sir just makes me feel old" said he kindly before handing her the case, "Know that this sword is not combat worthy Ruby, use this only as a keepsake said he as he handed her the blade. Ruby felt nothing special from it but for only a millisecond she saw her mother holding the very object she now held in her hands…

* * *

"Make sure to visit the quartermaster to have them adjusted to you" Heard Ruby as she left the office to find Phill on his phone on one of the sofas

"Well Phil, I am now officially an Overseer!" said Ruby proudly, successfully hiding the conflicting emotions in her mind

"Not so fast Ruby, Didn't you read the leaflet?" interrupted Phill

"Erm…Yes? Kinda"

"Well, I believe you've got to be initiated properly to count, as in ceremony and everything. He should have given you a thing with the date and time of it"

"Oh right" said Ruby as she searched through the box he had given her "no it's not here, shall I go back to him and ask?"

"Yes I think you should, you wouldn't want to miss your initiation would you?"

Ruby once again entered the office to find The High Overseer playing a game of cards with himself… "Blood and Void in the same hand? Yeah right" muttered he to no one in particular before noticing Ruby's re-emergence "Can I help you with something Miss?"

"Yeah… I believe you forgot to tell me when this imitation was"

"Have I?" he said as he stared into space for a few moments "Yes, I must have forgotten… Yours will be in two days; tomorrow we are doing someone else's. You must arrive at 10:30 in the Induction room on the fourth level"

"Thank you Campbell, I'll be off now"

As she left the room once again she saw Phill Waiting for her by the door, he looked annoyed before turning to her and miffedly said "It appears I am wanted for another assignment, you'll have to last the next two days yourself… Head to The Barracks and say that you're a new recruit they'll take care of you until your initiation, alright?"

"Yep, but where are the barracks?"

Phill walked over to one of the tables and picked up a leaflet which he then handed to her "This is a map of the bunker, at least all that you will need of it for now. See here?" he said pointing at a square on the map. Upon her affirmation he left in a visible hurry, pushing through the mild crowd that was shifting on the street…

* * *

She walked down the street and into a smaller passage until there were no more visible civilians and only the black coats of the overseers were a constant feature in addition to the occasional sign indicating this and that. After about 15 minutes of brisk walking she finally stood in front of a double door labelled 'Barracks-Overseer Personnel Only'

Ruby knocked on the door and it soon opened to reveal an Overseer in half-uniform who looked in confusion at her "Can I help you with something?"

"Overseer Phill sent me, I'm going to be initiated in a few days, could I stay here?"

"Erm… Hey, Ross! Get over here, I need some help"

A rush of footsteps was followed by another Overseer coming over and asking "What is it Bergen?"

"This girl here is apparently being initiated and needs somewhere to stay" said the newly named Overseer Bergen before saluting and leaving his superior to heal with the issue

"Oh, in that case, you are considered a guest Miss…"

"Ruby at your service"

"Ruby… okay, follow me and I'll take you to your temporary quarters, you new around here?"

"Yeah, I only just arrived today; don't know much about this whole place"

"Well I can give you a few texts to familiarize you with our order" noted he as he led Ruby into the room. It looked quite homey as the fireplace roared in the corner while several couches were scattered around it with a small flatscreen TV in the corner, a small radio playing some quiet music over the cosy abode.

As Ruby continued forth she passed a small kitchen and library before arriving at a spiralling square staircase where she was lead four floors up to a corridor of around 10 doors. She was directed to one…

Upon their entry, she was greeted with a modest suite. The furniture being draped over by white sheets, yet despite this it was easy to recognize that she had a bed, chair, table and a wardrobe. The room was relatively cold but then Bergen walked in and typed something on the thermostat and it began to quickly warm to a more hospitable temperature.

"Well Miss, I'll be leaving you here for now. Get rid of the covers and our housekeeper will be over shortly" he said before handing her a card "This is a guest access card, it will allow you to access most areas within this facility and serve as a keycard for this door" he then left, the door sliding inward before walking back into the lightly lit hallway

Ruby looked around to find a clock on top of the wardrobe, it read 11:27. "Is it that late already?" she thought only just realizing how tired she was, just then she heard a knock on the door… upon opening it she found herself face to face with a rather ancient looking woman "Ruby is your name right dearie?" she asked, her somewhat raspy voice bouncing off the walls like the wind

"Yes, you must be the housekeeper?"

"Yes, just call me Granny though, everyone does…" she said eerily as she shuffled past to take off the white shrouds from their resting place on the furniture "So dearie, I hear you'll be initiated soon, looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, the ceremony is in two days… oh yeah, I was recommended to read up on what the Order is and stuff like that, could you perhaps provide me with some?"

"Of course dearie, I'll bring you some books from the library below. Also I ask that you remain in your room whenever possible so that questions aren't asked about what you're doing here as technically you're still a civilian"

"I see how I will eat though"

"I'll take care of that dearie, anyway you should get some sleep for tomorrow, you've got reading to do haven't you?"

Ruby did indeed feel quite tired and her head hit the soft pillow, as her eyes closed she heard

**"Granny, Granny, Granny**

**Come out with me instead**

**Granny, Granny, Granny**

**Can't because you're dead"**

* * *

Ruby woke up the next morning, she went into the bathroom to find that it had already been stocked. After brushing her teeth she exited to find a plate of porridge and several books on her table along with a jug of clear water and a cup.

'Well this is weird' thought Ruby as he tucked in, she had been in the bathroom for less than five minutes but this rather odd housekeeper had already been there… 'Perhaps she is waiting outside' thought Ruby before slapping herself for the ridiculousness of that statement (but only after sliding the door open and checking the corridor outside)

She set upon the porridge, it was quite tasty but she couldn't quite pinpoint it, 'either honey or tree sap', she wasn't quite sure. Upon finishing her porridge she began reading through the books 'Granny' had left for her, the first being a history book of some sorts, she learnt little new information on the period Phill had already described for her but there was still plenty on what happened after the Overseers landed there.

The Dragon shaped continent of Mycelle lay above Vytal, one of the most prosperous lands of this world. Yet as more and more Grimm settled the area those that resided there were slowly driven out until all that remained of life on the continent was relegated to living on the coast and many fleeing. But then the Overseers arrived… they began hunting the Grimm for the people in return for various supplies: food, metals and recruits. The Order grew and grew before they had finally rebuilt. Thanks to them the remaining population of Mycelle was able to rebuild some of its former glory. In the end the Overseers replaced Huntsmen and the Police completely and while the remaining Towns were ruled by Councils the Overseers had quite a bit of influence in the areas they protected.

Over the years The Overseer's main Base Expanded and grew to accommodate various workshops, facilities and even a high street of sorts. But the areas they had to patrol for Grimm were becoming quite vast and thus several decently sized outposts with a garrison of around 50 men each were built in various strategic locations around the area, some of these would expand into small towns of their own while others would be left in ruins over the years due to many Grimm assaults beating against their walls.

During these years the formations used by the Overseers changed… Formerly they relied mainly on marching and horse-drawn carts as well as the occasional truck to shift supplies and men. Now the order underwent a Motorization effort, the horses were replaces with Trucks, the Trucks replaced with APCs. Now with a highly mobile army Overseers could be deployed anywhere on the continent.

The Overseer order never focused much on a navy but they did have some convoys and escorts for when they were needed. But in terms of air forces the Overseers built a few reconnaissance planes in addition to a single model of multi-purpose fighter in order to combat various airborne Grimm such as Nevermores and Griffons.

Ruby put down the books… her head was already hurting from all the knowledge she had absorbed in the last 18 hours, she had eaten both lunch and dinner while reading and now that it was nearly 11 she decided it was time for bed.

Tomorrow it was to be her initiation


	5. Induction

**Hello, let's begin the story, please comment on what I can improve**

_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you-Christian Morgenstern_

Ruby woke up that morning to the smell of… not the usual porridge for sure, she got up and looked over towards her table. On top were a plate of pancakes and a small jar of syrup. Of course she wasn't complaining as pancakes were certainly not too far below cookies on her favorites list. Finishing up her breakfast Ruby went over to the closet where she left the tracksuit that doctor had given her. Opening the thin wooden doors she found the tracksuit replaced by an Overseer uniform, albeit blank of any insignia or webbing. After hastily throwing on the uniform she rushed downstairs to be greeted with the morning crowd of other Overseers emerging from their rooms, most were heading out of the door to what she assumed to be the canteen while a few select people (one of whom she recognized as Overseer Ross) whom were presumably making their own breakfast.

* * *

It was barely 10:27 when Ruby finally made it to the so-called 'Induction Room' which tuned out to have its own number designation (E37). In fact when she asked for directions at first she was pointed to the bloody Deliveries/Mail room, and so on it went; nearly taking her two whole hours to find the damn room. But that was beside the point… she had finally arrived.

The room itself wasn't all that elaborate, not in the fashion you'd usually think of anyway. It was carved completely out of whatever grey rock the mountain had and consisted of rows of slowly rising stone benches forming a V-shape around the flat center. Within the middle lay a thick slab of stone, a different one to the room though; it was white and appeared smooth in contrast to the somewhat uneven benches on the sides of the room. The only illumination came from a few torches on the walls in addition to a rather large bonfire behind the white stone; the whole ensemble pointing their shadows at her and darkening the faces of those present to a near unrecognizable black…

Ruby jumped slightly as a voice boomed through the chamber "Ruby Rose, we have been expecting you… Come forth" she stepped closer to the altar, behind it stood a masked Overseer (Although judging by his red uniform it was most likely The High Overseer). "Ruby Rose you are here to join the Overseer Order of Mycelle, is that so?"

"Yes, sir" answered Ruby

"Do you agree to serve the People, the Order and Yourself?"

"Yes, sir" repeated Ruby

"Will you take the test?"

"Yes, sir" repeated Ruby before realizing 'wait…. what?'

"Then bring on the test" said the man before walking to the side and taking a seat

Ruby was somewhat confused as to what this test was until a black fluid began dripping down, it congealed like a stalactite before forming a sword…upon seeing the High Overseer's nod she picked up the sword; the metallic blade unsheathing from the black goo like a butter knife.

The shadows in the center of the room also began to mush together; their warbling from coming to a stop at the appearance of a relatively basic Beowulf. The beast's red eyes opened and with a howl it pounced on Ruby. Coming out of her confusion Ruby side-stepped and the Beowulf landed a few meters to the side of her. Gripping her blade Ruby ran at the beast; decapitating it in a single pass.

But having read enough books and watched enough movies Ruby knew that it wasn't over. Or so she thought as the High Overseer came back up to the white slab and addressed her "Ruby Rose, you have passed the test, Come up here and give your oath". As she made her way further towards the slab he took her hand and placed it on the slab; placing his own palm on top of hers he said quietly "Repeat after me… I Ruby Calista-Rose"

"I Ruby Calista-Rose"

"Hereon proclaim allegiance to The Overseer Order of Mycelle"

"Hereon proclaim allegiance to The Overseer Order of Mycelle"

"And may He aid me in my Endeavors and teach me on my failures"

"And may He aid me in my Endeavors and teach me on my failures"

"Thus I Ruby Calista-Rose proclaim this pact, so mote it be"

"Thus I Ruby Calista-Rose proclaim this pact, so mote it be…" a slight thud was heard as she collapsed onto the grey stone floor…

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes only for them to meet with the familiar celling of the Infirmary; the sterilized air still smelling and tasting as bad as ever. She sat up seeing so one around her aside from the cold-plastic curtains, still in their trademark green. Looking to the side there was a bell (Like the sort you'd see in shops) laying on her bedside table alongside a bottle of water. She pressed the bell, a kurt ring emanating from the device before the curtain was drawn back and she faced Dr Emir's semi-concerned face "You awake?" he asked, stepping to the side of her bed

"Yes… (Moan) what happened? I blacked out at the ceremony?"

Dr Emirs nodded in response "Indeed, you've been out for about two hours now. Don't worry, this is relatively normal as the Oath improved you… mentally and physically, don't ask how as I have no idea"

"Are there any side effects?" asked Ruby, she was unsure as to feel happy or not to this new development but she had to know

"Well hormone levels are known to increase so expect mood swings for the rest of the day, but that is all we're aware of… If you do experience anything you're worried about come back here and tell me; it will go far into our understanding of the procedure"

"Alright then, may I leave?"

"If you're feeling up to it. But first I have to give you this" he handed her a decently sized envelope "This contains various things such as your room's keycard, your ID card and a debit card with your salary on it. Don't lose any of them, we charge for replacements. It also contains a handbook for new recruits which should explain how things work; be sure to read it." He checked his watch "I've got to go now, scheduled surgery you see, bye" and with that he was gone

Ruby looked away from the package to the hook where her new uniform hung, it was exactly the same aside from the shoulder-boards being pure black instead of the single gold line Phill had on his uniform, Upon them was a white- embossed letter proudly proclaiming she was an… R? Perhaps it meant 'Recruit', yeah that was probably it. She thought as she put it on, the trousers were much looser than what she saw some of the others wearing, to the point of being pretty much trousers. Yet she could feel the cloth's firm outside compared to its soft inside, it was obviously made to protect, if not from a blow then from scrapes and scratches. Her Overcoat was standard black with gold rimming's. A patch on her chest containing her name in gold lettering.

* * *

She left the infirmary to visit her new abode in the barracks. Walking through these doors she was no longer an illegal, swiping her card she passed through the inhabited but relatively empty common room before heading up the stairs to room 47 and swiping the card… nothing happened, she swiped again, the machine let out a beep and showed a red light, obviously barring her entry.

The card (as it turns out) also had a barracks number; with her being assigned to the third. She was currently in the second and so it took her a few minutes of walking and many 'a gaze at the map the guidebook contained to reach it. Soon enough she reached a similar set of steel doors which opened to reveal a similar common room except there were even less people here; the only present person currently sleeping on one of the couches beside the artificial fireplace. The Barracks turned out to be exactly the same as the one she was in earlier, this made it quite simple to go up to room 47. The card clicking and the reader displaying a red light confirming her entry.

The room in itself was not amazingly spacious (No bigger than 4x7 meters), yet whoever built this place managed to fit a decently sized closet, desk, small kitchenette with a mini-freezer and chair within. In fact there was even a second door to the side which led to a small bathroom. And wait a third door? Yes, this one contained a bed and a small dresser beside it. The whole complex being lit up by soft light bulbs which hung naked from the ceiling by a single thick wire.

First order of business was to unpack whatever was in this envelope of hers; she had nothing else as she brought only the essentials to the forest. Sitting down at the small table she opened the envelope and shook it. A small pile of papers fell out to cover her desk like a bed of snow; once it was organized into a neat stack she began to read through it. It was mostly introductory guides to various aspects of Overseer life; there was also a note from the quartermaster to visit sometime in the evening. But seeing as it had only just hit 12:04… oh yeah it was time for lunch.

* * *

She went down with the aid of her guidebook's map she soon arrived at the area's cafeteria, she had taken one of the leaflets with her to read while she ate as to not waste this time. She joined the back of the queue with several other Overseers standing in line in front of her. Soon enough she was at the serving area and a worker in a blue apron asked "what you having?"

"What do you have?" asked Ruby, looking over the platters

"Chicken soup, Mash and sausages and a little something special for vegetarians. So what will you be having?"

Ruby liked the sound of chicken soup and grabbed herself a bowl. Plopping herself down on one of the tables she opened the leaflet and began to read it…

_The leaflet showed this…_

* * *

Chapter 3- Service Branches

Within the Overseer Order, there are a total of six service branches with several minor branches, all branches are equally valuable to the Order but they serve different functions as will be described below.

**Branch** -Uniform/and color-What they do-Sub-Branches **-** Notes

**The Administrative Branch** -Standard black topcoat with Golden trims and sometimes armor-The Administrative branch are the ones organizing other branches and the running of wherever they are stationed-Field Commanders, Base commanders, Logistics, High Overseers, Administrators, other office professions -none

**The Manufactory Branch** -Overalls of various sorts with Grey tabs on the collar- The Manufactory Branch's main job is to supply other branches with the tools and equipment necessary to do their duties, they work within workshops of ten or more people (Depending on the demand of what they are producing-Mass Production, Firearms, Arms, Consumer goods, Trade goods, Automotive goods, several other minor sub branches-This job is popular among those who want to serve but cannot due to physical or mental conditions

**The Service Branch** -Whatever their job calls for but usually a reflective vest sometimes with a tool belt-The Service Branch encompasses all who work to maintain our living conditions and equipment-Maintenance, Medical, Culinary , Janitorial , Logistics-The Janitorial Sub-Branch mostly consists of those who are assigned to it as a punishment

**The Warfare Branch** -Standard Black topcoat with webbing and mask, sometimes armour -The Warfare Branch is the combat arm of the Overseer Order and performs whatever combat and guard operations are necessary-combat, hunter, recon, assault, specops, military police, guard, support-none

**The Mechanized Branch** -same as Warfare Branch but a crash helmet instead of mask-A recently formed branch which was earlier recognized as part of the Warfare Branch, it is responsible for all vehicles and their crews and works primarily alongside the Warfare Branch-Mechanized Infantry, Tank, Mech, Aeronautics, Naval-none

Turn over for Minor Branches - P23 –

* * *

She read on even when her bowl ran dry until she got a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with a man Dressed in a standard Overseer's black coat with his mask and sword at the side, two soft round ears were perched on his brown and unruly hair. "Ruby Rose?" he asked

"Yes, who are you?"

"Your new teacher, the name is Briar Roswell. You mind shifting over a bit" she moved to the side and he sat on the bench beside her "The way things here work is that for the first year new recruits are drilled on the basics of combat and their bodies are brought up to par with the standard… however considering that you're an ex-huntress, we have decided to skip that part seeing as you would have likely already undergone this. As I have said I am your teacher and will be so for the coming year, at the end of which you will be made a Probationary Overseer. This is when we decide whether to send you back for another year or grant you the status of a full Overseer… any questions?"

"So… what would me being a student entail?"

"Erm" he scratched his ear "you will at first be given your new weapons and I'll teach you to use them. Then we go on missions together as training, the whole time I will also be teaching you other miscellaneous things that you will need to be an Overseer" he thought before adding "That would be it I believe. Anything else?"

"No… what now?"

"Well… I see you've begun to read the given leaflets, that is good. It's all important stuff in there" before Ruby could ask anything else he added "You start training tomorrow, head to my room in barrack three and we'll go from there, my number is 23. That is it"

"Alright, so… I just read through this for now" said she pointing at the booklet

"Yeah, that would be a good start. For now though focus on whatever needs doing in terms of bureaucracy - I guarantee you'll thank me later… anyway, that will be all. Come around 9:00; we'll get breakfast together and discuss your training"

And with that he was off, Ruby was left somewhat confused but agreed with her new teacher that she should probably read through all the leaflets before asking any questions. But first… bureaucracy"

Ruby had returned to her room in order to find the remaining leaflets; she had finished the previous ones and now it was time to pick up the next set. Wondering in her memory was refreshed by the familiar note asking for her attendance at the Quartermaster's. she had some time now so why not?

Taking hold of the note she read through it again "New recruit is to present herself at the Quartermaster's as soon as possible. The quartermaster's office can be found on the lower floor of Barrack one, right corridor next to the vending machines" Putting the letter on the desk she looked over herself once more to ensure she looked presentable and set off towards the Quartermaster's office.

* * *

With a pinch of luck (In having grabbed her Guidebook and some assistance from a few Overseers loitering in the corridors she was able to make it to the staircase and head down to the first floor where the letter said the office would be. Walking out of the doorway she entered a new area, brightly lit with tables, chairs and dining equipment. On the wall there were a few signs but one stuck out and pointed her in the right direction. After navigating this maze of signs and black suited fellows looking at her curiously she found herself before an ordinary looking door with a small chrome plaque with 'Quartermaster' on it, remembering her manners she swallowed her worries and knocked. The door was opened moments later a woman dressed in a similar topcoat but with golden trims peered out

"Now who might you be?" asked the Woman, her glasses flashing off the bright corridor lights "I haven't seen you before, new recruit?"

"Yes mam Recruit Ruby Rose Reporting for duty" said Ruby in a slightly wobbly and nervous voice only to be surprised as the woman burst out laughing

"Oh no (giggle), this is too much (another giggle), that was bloody adorable!" she burst out laughing and gestured for Ruby to come in "(quietly giggling) Reporting for duty… Ha, we aren't the bloody army"

"Is everything alight mam?" asked Ruby still unsure at the woman's laughter

"No, no, everything is alright, but that came out so perfectly (giggle) no?" She sighed and went back to the comfy looking chair behind the thick wooden desk surrounded by shelves and shelves of stacks and stacks of close to collapsing pieces of paper "I'm sorry about that, I needed a laugh, but seriously don't do that, we're family around here, call me Wendy" she said motioning to a chair in front of the desk "I'm here to give you a basic overview of how things work around here"

Upon closer inspection Ruby found that the woman was actually quite good looking, noting how the blonde undyed hair and blue eyes fit perfectly together and finally looking up to her face which she found to be string right back in her eyes. Ruby let out a little eep and looked away and at the wall of papers behind her.

"Ruby Rose… Member only inducted… today? I thought they'd give you some time to be with friends and family" seeing as how Wendy seemed to not care Ruby looked down at her and followed her read of the paper in Wendy's gloved hand "Blood type blah blah blah, ah here we are, you are assigned to Briar Roswell" letting out a little humph and mumbling 'never thought he'd take on a pair' "and residing in room 47, Barrack three. Okay now how much do you know so far?"

Facing this unexpected Ruby blurted out the first thing that came to mind "nothing" she knew nothing of this place, she had left her life back in vale "nothing" she sobbed, Wendy looked at her confused "I have nothing" sobbing only harder, tears welling up within her bright silver eyes.

Wendy knew what she saw, not that uncommon in the order, PTSD was something she often had to deal with… But so young? Never the less she looked down on the girl in sympathy meanwhile pressing the button under her desk to call a guard. As he walked in Sabre drawn she gestured at the girl, then at the corner and then put a finger to her lips. The guard nodded and moved into the corner, sheathing his sword and not rustling the papers with practiced ease. She did not enjoy having to call him in but when people had breakdowns they were unpredictable and safe was surely better than sorry. "Ruby? What's wrong? Talk to me sweetie" she said in her most mother like voice "I'm here for you"

"Summer? Mom, I'm scared, my friends tried to kill me" said Ruby her voice trembling and sobbing

"Now, now Ruby, tell mummy what's wrong" She replied in her kindest voice while trying to process what was going on

"They tried to kill me, they left me in the forest, and Yang abandoned me" she wept

Wendy thought on what the girl told her, the case was obviously that her friends abandoned this poor girl and that according to her file she was an orphan, so she must crave family and belonging? Yes that will work she thought. She sat up and walked over to Ruby's shuddering form and hugged her "Ruby, if they left you we will be there for you, we can help you, we are all family here, even you Ruby" said Wendy softly as her hug broke "In the Order everyone is family Ruby, from the lowest cleaner to the High Overseer himself. And you have joined this family, no matter what we will be there for you"

"Really?" sobbed Ruby hugging back, clinging on for dear life

"Yes, we will help you Ruby, you just have to help us, and then we'll both be happy right?"

"Yes Wendy… Thank you…what have I been saying? I'll be fine now"

"Yes Ruby, now I think you should get some sleep, go back to your room and..."

"Please" said Ruby weakly "It's been too sudden… could I stay with you here? Please?"

Wendy simply could not refuse the Puppy eyes from a crying girl, she could let her sleep under a blanket in the chair in the corner or something "Alright you can stay but…" but the girl was already asleep. She gestured for the guard to leave, which he hurriedly did with some tears shedding on the way out. She lifted Ruby up and laid her on the bed of her bedroom (which was connected to her office by a small door) and went back to her desk after silently shutting the door.

Wendy sighed, the girl was safe but what now, was she even fit for the corps? (Sigh) she would have to bring it up with the High Overseer tomorrow. She went back to flicking through more papers in an attempt to distract herself from her guest's trouble but there was nothing she could do…  _"Mom, I'm scared, my friends tried to kill me"_

* * *

**You may be surprised by that last bit, but I assume a 16 year old being betrayed by all she had would never cope with it as well as I've seen some characters of a similar age do. Thus this segment was a reminder… Ruby is still human… and she will act as such…**


End file.
